Rope
This page is about the recurring enemy. For the ''Oracle of Ages item, see Cheval Rope. For the item in Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, see Silk Rope.'' are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They resemble small snakes. With few exceptions, their behavior is to move slowly until Link directly crosses their line of sight, at which time they charge at a high rate of speed. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Ropes appear in levels 2 and 7 during the First Quest and in levels 3 and 8 during the Second Quest. Ropes come in two different versions, "regular" and "flashing". Flashing Ropes only appear in the Second Quest and are four times as strong as regular Ropes. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link The enemy known as "Aneru" in Japan is generally referred to as a Rope by English speaking Zelda fans. Aneru are less snake-like than regular Ropes. They come in two colors, blue and red. In a departure from the usual standards in the game, where the blue monsters are the strongest, the Red Aneru are stronger. Aneru have vaguely cobra-shaped heads, mouths with jagged teeth, and they either stand in place jumping or slowly advance towards Link. Both kinds of ropes spit projectiles: the blue ones spit rocks, and the red ones spit fireballs. Blue Ropes are found in the Midoro Palace and the Ocean Palace, Red Ropes only in the Great Palace. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Ropes attack much the same way as in The Legend of Zelda, in that they move slowly until they see Link and then charge at him. However, their attacks in this game are much slower. Ropes are gray in color. The Dark World has its own twisted version of Ropes; these are known as Skullropes. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Ropes follow the general attack pattern and have the same physical appearance as earlier titles. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Ropes in both Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons are similar to their Link's Awakening counterparts. They have the same attack pattern of charging Link on sight, and they appear exactly the same. Similarly, they are among the weakest enemies in the game. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Ropes charge at Link to attack him. They are often found in large numbers and sometimes hide in pots. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Ropes in this game appear the same way they did in A Link to the Past by taking on a gray snake-like appearance. They attack Link by slithering at him head-on and can easily be defeated with the Four Sword. Ropes can only be found in certain dungeons. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Ropes retain their snake-like appearance and tactic of charging Link on sight. They are found in the Castor Wilds. There is also a much stronger Golden Rope that appears after Link performs a certain Kinstone fusion. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Ropes appear as purple, nimble snakes. According to information provided in the game, Ropes live in underground nests in groups of three to six. They are found in most caves and on Bannan Island, and deal minimal damage. Ropes can fall from above on occasions in dungeons when levers are pulled in an incorrect order. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Ropes act and attack the same way as in A Link to the Past. They are mostly found in caves, but are also found in the Graveyard. See also * Skullrope * Whip es:Rope fr:Rope it:Corda pt-br:Rope zh-tw:繩蟒 Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds enemies